What I See
by blackindiaink
Summary: Bechloe one shot. What they see in each other.


**Just a one shot to tide me over till the weekend! I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

**Beca...**

I don't like using cliches but the feelings I have for Chloe make it impossible not to do it. I've always tried to come off as a little bit of a badass but when I see her I turn into this cheezy, bibbling idiot that can't spare a brain cell to keep my cool. I've tried to pin point why but it turns into a domino effect of five thousand reasons that end in the word adorable. It all comes down to everything.

That is the answer I gave when Aubrey gave me this really harsh intentions speech. Chloe told her about us solo but afterwards she insisted on a best friend to new girlfriend chat that I was afraid was going to end in my mental demise but it went far better than I expected.

Chloe is the only person that I can allow to see me unguarded. There is a level of comfort that she induces in any given situation involving me and it has gotten us through some situations that would have otherwise been disastrous. Such as, telling my dad about us. For every half stuttered sentence I uttered she filled in the blanks with understandable words.

It is in her nature to put it all out there and it is in mine to keep it all in so the balance is struck when we temper those attributes in each other. For every oddball thing that she does I am there to be simultaneously amused - okay, completely charmed - by it and offer a sarcastic remark in accompaniment. In return, when I try to play it cool on karaoke night and sing some awesome 90's grunge song, she busts me out by making me sing Katy Perry songs with her.

Physically she makes me turn to molten lava in two seconds. It's pathetic that she can get me to do anything that she wants simply by flirting shamelessly, even in public. Otherwise you would have never caught me dead going to Gay Days at Disney World. It was probably the best trip I've ever been on.

Having an entire hotel suite to ourselves was the original incentive given that both of our roommates weren't too fond of our loud antics - Chloe doesn't really have volume control when it comes to sex. By the end of the trip I was having the time of my life just seeing the sights and enjoying the corniness of it all, as long as she was there with me.

The eyes, that was the first thing that got me. When she started me down in the shower while we were harmonizing. For the first second it was creepy and for the next thirty it was amazing and transformative. I didn't know what had been set in motion by that encounter but almost a year later I'm so happy just thinking about how we got here that it hurts sometimes.

Yes, we've made mistakes along the way. We have fought, misunderstood, annoyed, and been unfair. The great thing is, my love for her is so much more stronger than any of that. So, I felt vindicated that when Aubrey asked me all those months ago, "What do you see in Chloe?" I could honestly answer,_everything_.

* * *

**Chloe...**

I have very few boundaries. Don't worry, I'm all too aware. Just like any other trait, sometimes it's a awesome thing and sometimes it makes life harder. People tend to freak out easily, guys less so, but guys are easy. That is just one of the many reasons that they don't interest me in more than a physical sense generally. I like mysteries and uncovering layers in people.

When I saw Beca across the quad the first thing that crossed my mind was that she would be a challenge. Another personality trait I have is my unwavering determination. That's how I broke down her walls little by little. Some of it was intentional and then there were the surprises that she revealed to me on her own. Sometimes it's still hard to get her to open up but patience is definitely a virtue in this case.

I love that she portrays a hard outer image and just under it's surface is this insecure and completely unique and quirky girl. She secretly loves her stuffed cat and knows all the lyrics to MmmBop but won't admit it to anyone but me. Her hand always finds mine, the causal nature of showing her affection in simple touches comes naturally. Once I got past that surface I got to see all the tiny pieces that made me fall in love.

Her presence excites me even when I'm just thinking about it. Something in the way she is completely unaware of how sexy she is makes it all the more intense. It's in how her hair tumbles down in waves, how her tank tops show that tiny bit of cleavage, and how even though she could fit in my pocket she can be fantastically bossy in bed.

I like all the ways in which we compliment each other. Beca hates driving and I can't stand to not be behind the wheel, when I have trouble with calculations in organic chem she's there to save me, and since the only thing that she do in the kitchen is put a pizza in the oven, it's a good thing I can cook. Her talent for music overshadows and awes me and if it weren't for her the Bellas would have failed miserably. She fixed what Aubrey and I couldn't.

When Aubrey asked me why I liked Beca I had a lot of reasons and I figured it would save a lot of time to put it all into one sentence. Everything about her is amazing, even her traditionally negative qualities have their charm for me. She laughed at me when I said it but I understood why when she told me what Beca said to her when asked almost the same question.

I don't like banking on fate because things can change in a split second but I trust whatever brought us into each other's lives. I know she does too because now that we've got those kinks out that come with any new relationship we communicate everything, even when we're not talking. I know what she wants with a subtle turn of her expression and she can watch me move and know exactly what I need. We are the strongest harmony I know. That's why I use all encompassing words to describe why I love her. Anything short of that would be untrue.


End file.
